1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a water pump mounting structure in an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
There have been proposed various structures in which a water pump cover provided with an actuator and configured to rotatably support a pump driving shaft is combined with a water pump housing containing an impeller to form a water pump and in which the water pump is removably mounted on an engine body of an internal combustion engine (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-012134).
In a structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-012134, a power steering pump and a water pump are integrally provided, and are driven by a common pump driving shaft. A water pump housing containing an impeller and a power steering pump housing are combined with a common pump cover being disposed therebetween. A pulley serving as a common actuator is provided at an end of the pump driving shaft protruding from the power steering pump housing.
From an upper portion of the water pump housing of the water pump, a discharging connection pipe that forms a cooling-water discharging passage extending from a pump chamber containing the impeller projects toward the engine body of the internal combustion engine. A mounting bracket is provided in a lower portion of the water pump housing.
The water pump housing is supported by inserting the upper discharging connection pipe in an opening provided in a mounting face on a side wall of the engine body to communicate with a water jacket and fastening the lower mounting bracket to the mounting face of the side wall of the engine body by a fastening bolt.
The power steering pump housing is supported by fastening upper and lower mounting brackets to the mounting face of the side wall of the engine body by fastening bolts.